fanfic100: WarrenWill
by Cheshire
Summary: Answers to the fanfic100 challenge on livejournal, using the slash pairing of WarrenxWill. Fics range from serious and dark to humor. Some minor crossovers.
1. 001 Beginnings

As I stated in the summary, these are all fics from the fanfic100 contest community on livejournal. What that means is that we are given 100 words as prompts and must write a drabble or fic for each word.

I have chosen to put the majority of my challenge entries in one place, though I already know there will be a few that will be put up separately from these, here on ffnet. These will in no way be in order of the numbers given, but instead will be put up in the order they are written.

ALL of these stories will feature Warren Peace and Will Stronghold slash or preslash.

**Disclaimer:** Sky High is the property of Disney, et al, and I make no claim otherwise. This work is purely personal and I gain nothing of physical value by doing it.

001.Beginnings 

Baron Battle had always been a bit dark in high school, at least compared to the other students. But Julie had acted in almost every play and musical of their four years with him and being a guy's female lead for that long created a bond, if only acknowledged during the drama club's parties.

She had always figured that Warren would be the same--attractive in the way that a starless night or the deep woods could be, charming, smart, but with a vibe that in hindsight had made it obvious what the Baron would be. With Warren, this would translate into prejudice-called-foresight, ostracism.

That's the first reason Julie doesn't believe that Will Stronghold and Warren were friends. That and the constant ranting about the other boy that came from Warren's bedroom during the first part of the school year, up until the very day of the Homecoming Dance that sounded, if Julie was asked, a lot more exciting than anything from her school years.

The second revolves around how, exactly, Warren looks when he tells Julie this. She wasn't surprised that he looked abashed, a rare blush forming on his dark features, but the strength and conviction behind the words did shock her. Warren wasn't talking about any ordinary friendship, that was certain. It was just...so soon.

But years of being known as the heroine that made just _one_ mistake and had to suffer with it for the rest of her life had taught Julie that her own beliefs were never as important as she wanted. When Will would come over after school or on the weekend, when he and Warren started doing more than just their hero-homework together and instead started watching movies and playing games, Julie smiled as much as she ever did, offered them drinks and snacks, and found a reason to spend the night in the basement lab or on patrol.

It was Warren's happiness that made everything worth it, after all. And even though a part of Julie wanted to warn Will away, wanted to sit the boy down and talk about _her_ mistakes, she didn't. She had been a lover, first, before a hero. She put being a mother before either of those.


	2. 019 White

**Disclaimer:** Sky High is the property of Disney, et al, and I make no claim otherwise. This work is purely personal and I gain nothing of physical value by doing it.

**019. White**

"Will, get out of the bathroom. She's gone."

"Gone, gone! My first time and your _mom_ walks in and ohmygod why didn't you _lock_ the door?"

"I was...distracted."

"Not too distracted to use your _teeth_ to unzip my jeans!"

"That's what I was distracted _by._"

"No, no, you don't _get_ distracted. I've seen you ignore a _broken arm_ during _gym class_ just because you didn't want to let the other team win. You're, like, super-disciplined guy."

"And _you're_ a bit more distracting than a broken arm. Especially with that little mewling noise you--."

"Shut up! What are you _doing_? She's still in the _house_!"

"Well, it is her house."

"This isn't funny!"

"She doesn't _care_, Will. She's probably relieved I finally made a move. She's been making all these snide comments about how short tempered I've been getting."

"Oh my god, you talk about _sex_ with your _mother_."

"Do you honestly think I'd talk to my _father_ about it?"

"Your--. No, please don't! He'll kill me! He'll break out of prison to crush me like an overripe, squishy, rotting fruit thing!"

"I don't think he'll care."

"I'm a Stronghold! A Stronghold's turned his only son gay!"

"You _what_! I spent the last two years trying to get you to stop blushing every time I touch you. _I_ should be the one who's scared your father is going to crush me."

"Dad wouldn't hurt you."

"And _my_ dad won't hurt _you_. Well, at least not because you let me touch your--."

"Stop! One more word about that and I'm going to shun you and start a long-distance relationship with Royal Pain."

"So I can use my dad's prison contacts to get her killed? Because I can guarantee dad's not going to be happy with you for cheating on me and breaking my heart."

"Breaking your...Really?"

"Dude, Stronghold, where have you _been_?"


	3. 050 Spade

**Disclaimer:** Sky High is the property of Disney, et al, and I make no claim otherwise. This work is purely personal and I gain nothing of physical value by doing it.

**050.Spade**

They say friends will help you bury the bodies, Will had always thought that was just, like, a metaphor. As he cringed away from another chunk of worm-filled damp earth, he really, really wished he had been right.

"I.Cannot.Believe.You," he huffed, sinking his shovel deeper and scowling towards Zach. Then he changed tactics and pouted fiercely at the still-laughing Warren, who immediately sobered and shot Zach a fierce, scary glare that had the blonde cringing.

"It has to work, I saw this in a movie once."

Will and Warren (who refused, despite what arguments Layla came up with, to be called "the Ws") exchanged looks before Warren spoke, "Yeah, wasn't that a _Stephen King_ one?"

"It's based off of a book," Will added, blushing lightly when the other two gave him incredulous "we've known you for three years and still don't believe you can read" looks.

"Dude, it's going to be fine. It's all right here in this book I took from the Principles of Magic classroom."

"_Fine_? You _killed_ Magenta." The next shovelful went right into Zach's face.

Zach grinned, despite the mess. "I _know_. Isn't that _so_ cool? I mean, my powers are _so_ kickass!"

"You surprised her and she fell down the stairs," Will deadpanned.

That set Warren off again and Will didn't even know why they had brought him along. Except, of course, for the fact that he had been in Will's room when Zach came running and they both had immediately wondered if their resident firebug wouldn't have some sort of genetic knack for this sort of thing. Gritting his teeth, Will said as much, which only made Warren laugh harder.

"You are _not_ helping, If you're so big and bad, why did I have to smuggle the body out?"

Warren rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Will, casually dropping a not-so-casual kiss on the crown of his head. "Because you can _fly_. If me or the glowstick had to do it the street level cameras would have picked us up."

"What cameras?" Both Zach and Will asked at once.

Sighing, Warren took the shovel from Will and boosted him from the shallow hole. "And that is why I'm the son of the supervillain and you two still have trouble shooting guns at people in _video games_."

He motioned to the Magenta-wrapped-in-a-dorm-room-rug and Will picked it up, dropping the body in the grave. "I'm not covering it up," he said after they had all stared at it for a good five minutes. "I'm done with dirt. My fingernails will _never_ get clean."

"I married a girl."

"We're not _married_."

Zach snorted. "Act like it." He paused and then added, "Do we have to cover it?"

"The book said _bury_, genius, that means Maj has to be underground, not just in a--gods, what is that?--a heptagon shaped hole."

"Great, my boyfriend thinks my grave digging skills are sub par. Guess I'll have to practice." Will picked up the shovel, holding it threateningly and cocking his eyebrows. All he got was a snort--Warren only ever thought Will was scary when he was crying.

"Okay, buried."

The three stood, staring at the makeshift grave, shifting from foot to foot. After about five minutes of this, Warren started shooting Will a look that generally meant embarrassing public gropage and Will cleared his throat. "How long is this supposed to take?"

Zach whipped out the book, worn and frayed, spotting a sticker that, if it weren't faded by the years, would say "WARNING: Dangerous Knowledge Within, Consult Experts Before Use." He flipped to a well warn page, the bottom of which had been so covered in dried fluids that it couldn't be read. "Um...it doesn't say."

"Denny's?"

The next evening Warren and Will stumbled into Zach's room to find him on the floor, struggling against what could only be described as a crazed, zombified Maj.

"Should we...help him?" Will asked.

"Well, he _did_ kill her. It's kind of poetic." Warren winced and quickly covered Will's eyes with his hands just before a spray of blood escaped from Zach's writhing torso. "Besides, it's your night to cook dinner." He continued backing out of the room, keeping Will unaware of what was really happening in the hopes of avoiding yet another night of nothing but cuddling and reassurances.

He kicked the door shut just as the real screaming started, rolling his eyes at how melodramatic Zach was being.


End file.
